A Second Chance
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Nancy had made her choice, and broken the heart of a great guy in the process, but suddenly she's not so sure that the choice she made was the right one. Now, all she can do is hope that she can make things right.


Disclaimer: No I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. Reviews are always appreciated. And I'm warning you now that I love Ned and there will be no Ned bashing in this fic. And I don't want to read your reviews bashing Ned.

Nancy sat in the booth staring off into space. Frank had taken her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their two years four months anniversary. What was so big about four months? She and Ned had been dating for years and never celebrated a month anniversary and after year two they stopped celebrating year anniversaries. Frank was so different from Ned. Frank was almost a little possessive, while Ned had let her go and do her own thing most of the time. Nancy shook her head to dispel thoughts of Ned. She hadn't even seen him in two years. Frank, the guy she was supposed to be in love with, was sitting across from her looking like he'd just been handed the moon.

It was the perfect romantic setting. The room was lit by candles and their soft glow caused the crystal glasses to shine and the silverware to sparkle. Couples around them talked softly and every now and then you could hear the soft clinking of glasses as impromptu toasts were made. Although this was obviously a coat and tie kind of place, Frank was wearing a polo shirt and a nice pair of slacks. Nancy was a little disappointed over his attire, but at least he wasn't wearing jeans.

Frank reached across the table and took Nancy's hand in his own. He laced his fingers through hers and Nancy stared at their hands. Ned's fingers were longer and thinner than Frank's were. They had fit better through Nancy's when holding her hand. Frank was holding her hand tightly. It almost felt like he was cutting the circulation off to her fingers. Ned had always been gentle. Frank's palm was hot and kind of sweaty. Ned's hands were always kind of dry and cool. Nancy had never really analyzed the way anyone held her hand. It was kind of strange to think about. But what was really strange was thinking about Ned.

Sure, she thought about him every now and then. When she got together with Bess and George and they started talking about old times, Ned was in almost every story. It was fin to remember back when they were teenagers and Nancy was always chasing one criminal or another. But she hadn't spoken to Ned in almost six months and she hadn't actually seen him in about two years. Yet these past few weeks, when it seemed like she and Frank were getting closer, Ned was constantly on her mind. Maybe she'd call him the next day, just to make sure he was all right. Hearing his voice would probably cure whatever was wrong with her.

"Nancy, are you listening?" Frank asked with a frown. His eyes showed hurt and Nancy had no clue why. She looked around and saw that all of the people eating around them were staring at her. She looked at Frank and saw a black velvet box resting in his free hand. "I just asked you to marry me."

Nancy's eyes widened in shock and she disentangled her fingers from Frank's. She picked up the little black box and slowly opened it. Sure enough, a single diamond sparkled flawlessly on a white gold band. "Frank, I…" Nancy trailed off. She stared helplessly at the ring while her mind ran away from the situation she found herself in. She'd told Frank that she loved him. For a while she believed she had. Then she would think of Ned, just out of the blue. It would happen while they were at the movies, or while they were working on a case. For long moments, Frank's face would transform into Ned's and she would be lost in years past.

"Frank…" Nancy tried again, but failed miserably. She knew what her answer would be, if she could only form the words. Her mind kept drifting from the man in front of her to the man who would drop by her house whenever he was within a five mile radius just to give her a kiss and snatch one of Hannah's cookies, the man who kissed her on the forehead at random moments just because. Ned had never cared what they were doing, as long as they were together. He could go in a tux to a gala or out in the woods in jeans and a t-shirt for a stakeout by some old cabin.

Suddenly, for the first time in three years, Nancy knew exactly what she wanted. She dropped the box on the table and fled from the restaurant. A cab was just letting a passenger out when she walked outside. "WAIT!" she yelled as she ran up. "I need to go to the train station." The first few minutes of the ride were spent in silence. But suddenly Nancy felt the need to talk to someone who didn't know her, Frank, or Ned. "Have you ever suddenly realized that you made the worst mistake of your life over two years ago and now all you can do is pray that you can make things right?" she asked.

"What kind of mistake?" the cab driver asked as he looked at his passenger. It wasn't very often that beautiful women ran out of restaurants and asked to be taken to the train station. Nancy was wearing a dark blue satin dress with an empire waist that brushed the floor. She obviously hadn't expected to run away.

"There was this guy," Nancy began a little sadly. "He was perfect in every way. We dated for years. It wasn't exclusive or anything, but we were starting to get really serious. I had thought he might be the one. But, then I met this other guy. We had a lot in common and our lives meshed together really well. So I dumped the guy who now I realize I was totally in love with an still am, but I think he's moved on with his life and maybe he doesn't love me anymore. I still love him so much and I just hope it's not too late." Nancy dissolved in a flood of tears and drew her knees up to her chest. The cab driver grabbed a tissue box from the passenger seat and handed it back to her. Nancy accepted it gratefully and dried her eyes. Suddenly she didn't feel like talking anymore.

By the time the cab pulled up in front of the train station Nancy had fixed her makeup as best she could, but her eyes were still red rimmed. She paid the driver with the last of her cash and walked into the train station with her head held high. She paid for her ticket and got to the train just in time. She'd almost been to late for the last train to Chicago and would have had to wait until morning. She sank into the seat and let her head rest against the window. She watched as the countryside passed by and let her mind wander. She knew Ned's address by heart. She still remembered how to get there from the train station. It wasn't long before she found herself fast asleep.

When the train pulled into the station, Nancy was one of the first off. She almost ran out of the station, but settled for a fast walk. She didn't know when Ned's shift was. All she could do was pray he was home. After years of planning on being a lawyer, Ned Nickerson had decided to become a police officer. He was working for the Chicago PD. It was a ten minute walk to his apartment. It was late and Nancy was a little nervous to be out walking on her own. Ned didn't make a lot of money and his apartment wasn't in the best part of town. She wasn't really afraid, but in most cases it wasn't smart for young women to wander the streets alone.

Nancy climbed the steps to Ned's apartment building just as it began to rain. She rang the bell to his apartment and looked up just in time to see him stick his head out the window. "Nancy?" he called down. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I explain after you let me in?" she asked with a sad smirk. "It is raining after all."

Ned's eyes widened and then he shut the window. He ran out of his apartment and down the stairs. He quickly let Nancy in and led her up to his apartment. She followed him silently as he opened the door and went into his bedroom. She wrapped her arms around herself as he shuffled through his dresser. His apartment was small, but cozy. His mom had definitely helped him decorate. Nancy shivered as a drop of water slowly made its way down her back. Ned straightened and turned around. He handed her one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts. Both would swallow her, but she was grateful for having something dry to wear. "The bathroom is right through there," he said as he pointed a finger towards a door against the far wall. "You can take a shower if you want. Towels and wash clothes are in the cabinet under the sink. I'll wait for you in the living room."

Nancy simply nodded and then slipped past him into the bathroom. She shut the door firmly behind her and he could hear the click of the lock. Ned sighed and sank down onto the edge of his bed. In a way, he was happy to see Nancy, but in a way he was upset. He wanted Nancy to let him forget her. He'd loved her for so long and when she'd broken up with him, he'd been heart broken. But there she was in his bathroom and when in trouble, she'd run to him. Why had she run to him? He'd have to ask her that when she came out of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Nancy sat across from him curled up in the small loveseat that his mother had insisted upon buying when she had helped him decorate. She insisted that a real sofa would be much too large for the small apartment and a loveseat would be so much more functional. She sat there staring into the mug of hot chocolate he'd just handed her. The simple gesture took her back years to evenings spent on her couch cuddling together, each with a mug of Hannah's hot chocolate in hand. "So, what are you doing here, Nancy?" he finally asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Frank asked me to marry him tonight," Nancy replied without looking up at him. Ned sat back in his recliner stunned. The guy who the girl of his dreams had left him for asked her to marry him and apparently she had turned him down.

"You didn't answer my question," he said finally as he stared at her intently. "Why are you here Nancy?"

"I needed to see you," she admitted softly. "I never stopped regretting the way I treated you, Ned. You were always so good to me and then I left you for some guy who I never really loved, not like I loved you anyway."

"So now that you realize that you and that jerk are never going to work out, you come running back to me," Ned replied bitterly.

"It's not like that!" Nancy cried angrily. "Ned, what I'm trying to say is that I love you! I can lie to Frank and my friends, but I can't lie to myself. I've always loved you. I never stopped. I just stopped realizing just how much you mean to me."

"So, you get to go and sort things out for years and suddenly discover that you are still madly in love with me?" Ned asked incredulously. "Meanwhile, I'm supposed to have never gotten over you and hardly dated because you occupied so much of my mind and my heart? Did I get that right?"

Nancy gave a little nod and curled into a tighter ball after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She had known before she'd even gotten on the train that she was probably too late and that Ned would have moved on, but part of her had kept hoping that he was waiting for her to realize just how much she loved him and for her to come running back to him. But, after hearing him voice her hopes out loud, she knew how foolish they had been and suddenly felt just a little bit ashamed of herself. It was no wonder they had broken up in the first place. No one had ever told her so, but for the first time in her life, Nancy Drew realized how incredibly selfish she was when it came to relationships. It was so selfish of her to expect Ned to remain true to her alone while she went and had a serious relationship with another guy.

"I am so sorry, Ned," Nancy whispered softly. "I never realized just how unfair I was to you, expecting you to just wait for me as I went off to do whatever I thought needed doing. I was completely inconsiderate of you and your feelings."

"I'm glad that you at least realize that now," Ned responded simply. "But Nancy, that doesn't automatically change everything. I don't know if I can handle having a relationship with you again."

"I understand…"

"But, I'm willing to try," Ned cut her off. "I've got a week long vacation coming up in a few weeks. Maybe, while I'm in town we can get together and have dinner or something."

"I'd love to," Nancy replied with a smile. "I guess I'd better be going…"

"It's almost one in the morning, you can stay here tonight," Ned assured her. "I'll get you some blankets and we'll pull out the bed in the loveseat for you."

The next morning, Ned was gone when Nancy woke up. The coffee was still hot in the pot and she found a note on the counter with her name on it.

_Nancy, _

_Sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had to be on shift by seven and didn't want to wake you. I won't be home until late, so go ahead and leave if you want. I called Hannah this morning to let her know where you are. Stay as late as you want. I'll be home around ten, but I'm sure that you will be gone by then. _

_My vacation starts June 11, so maybe we can get together on June 15? Call me and let me know if that's okay. I was thinking that we could have dinner at our favorite restaurant and then go see a movie afterwards. Like I said, call me and let me know. _

_Ned_

Nancy reread the note several times and then smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if she and Ned would ever be able to go back to the way things were, but he was willing to give them a shot again, and that was a start. Besides, maybe they would turn out even better than they ever were before. She didn't know what the future had in store, but she had been given a second chance and was going to cherish it. If only June 15 wasn't so far away…


End file.
